A Cup of Ash
by Dynnzel
Summary: Link leads a life after OOT that has a little more than usual excitement for an 'errand boy'. But when a wild goose chase turns into a race for a new friend's life, how will he fair on foreign land? R&R plz! SRY FOR DELAY!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1:**

Rain pattered its wet hands heavily across the lands of Hyrule. Nowhere save a few choice places escaped its dreariness. Paths turned to streams, rivers flooded, and lightning streaked the sky like the world was ending. A lone figure hurried as fast as the muddied streets allowed him to move. The end of his cloak was stained from fresh and previous travel. Head turned just enough to keep the rain from blinding his eyes.At last Link found an tavern labeled: Sunny Side.

_How appropriate._ Link thought as he gave the heavy door a shove. A blast of warm wind was the first thing to greet him, then the sounds of tankards being filled, laughter littered with bits of gossip in between. Across the room was set a modest fireplace roaring hungrily for more fuel, while at the same time providing what the people needed.

"Hoy! You there!" the bartender called over his other customers, "Would you be lookin' for a place to stay, mate?" his mustach was beaded with sweat from his work. Link knew him as a foreigner from the coast of which he'd never been to. Come here to retire from the sea.

"If you have a room open that would be nice. I don't feel much like trudging across the plains to get home in this weather." replied Link.

The bartender nodded, "Right then. Hoy Shelley!" he called one of the female maids, "Ready a room for this here young man! And be quick 'bout it!" he turned back to Link, "My name's Gregory Hashmal. Come sit down and enjoy your stay! We've got a fine selection o' drink an I'll be gettin' ye a bit to eat soon." Gregory suddenly excused his new customer for the summons of another.

Link nodded with a smile, "Much obliged, sir."

Now that the elf had settled himself he smelt the food already from the back rooms. His clothing steamed slightly as the heat of body and fire dried them. It had been a hard week on Link that was for sure, and the crummy weather didn't help any. Strings of music suddenly worked its way through the tables as a story telling bard began song. Most everyone began to clap to the beat, some more deep in their cups laughed at everything while managing to make a few inappropriate jokes. Link smiled at this while taking a sip from his mug of hot mead.

"Your room is ready when you are sir." the waitress from earlier said snappishly, obviously the day had not gone well at some point. She handed him a key, "It's the last one down the second hall, 11. A nice view even if it's raining." she left before he managed to thank her.

"If there's one thing I don't like, it's crouded city taverns." a small cross voice seemed to say out of thin air. This earned a few looks from his fellow patrons.

Link smiled politely before removing his floppy green hat and forcing Navi out into the open, "And if there's one thing I don't like, it's you openning your trap when you don't need to." a tiny bell sounded when the fairy shook vigerously showing she was irritated by her charge's dealings.

"Hey you a Kokiri boy?" one patron, a burly man about twice Link's height and a red beard, asked.

"I grew up with the Kokiri yes." Navi flew to her usual perch hovering over Link's shoulder.

"I heard that if they leave the forest, time would catch up to em' an they'd die of too fast agin'. So why ain't you?"

Link nodded with a little grimness, "That's true, but pay heed to my words. I said I grew up with them, I never said I _was_ them." this fact came with the sad truth of not being able to keep his promise to his best friend Saria. She was always fastinated by the stories he told of the world outside the forest, making her want to see it with her own eyes. The only thing restricting Saria was what she was.

"Have you no respect for the lad?" another man stood slightly to get a better look, "This is the Hero of Time. Link I think his name be. He serves her Higness and the Great Sages all over Hyule." A murmer of awe and admiration rippled across the counter and nearby tables.

"Tell us then Hero, what's the greatest creature you've e'er brought down?" Gregory asked, wiping a wine cup clean.

The first thing that leaped into the Hero's mind was Ganon. But it occured to Link that Gregory was a little more intellagent than his outward appearance gave, "By monster terms or creature?" he asked just to be safe.

The bartender picked up Link's mug to refill, "Creature o' course, we all know that bastard Ganandorf was one of the true monsters." many men muttered their agreements.

Link pushed his still damp bangs back thinking. It was sometimes hard to pick between all of the Temple creatures he'd faced but atlast came to a decision, "Volvagia, the Dragon."

"Did you have to return the great Master Sword?" one man asked quickly. Link was a little sad at saying yes, the sword strapped to his back now was a finely crafted bastard sword given to him by the Gorons. Although it didn't have the qualities the Master Sword did by far.

Gregory hushed everyone before they barraged Link with anymore questions, "Very good laddie, that beastie upon the mountain is a great foe indeed. But have you ever faced a creature that burned into ashes as it died. Only soon after to rise again?"

This intrigued Link, he'd never heard of something that could come back to life like that, "What would this one be called?"

"It be called a Phoenix, laddie. Absolutely the most beautiful creatures on the Fourth Continent. They seem like the birds of angels, not fit for this world. They say there once was so many that the continent was known as the Holy Lands, or Twilight Lands whichever you prefer. No one was allowed there but the priests and other holy ones 'cause it was said angels would come to tend to their birds."

Link's brow furrowed with puzzlement, "_Continent_? What's that?"

The bartender didn't take this as offense however, "What we're standing on, Hero. Being the forest lad you are I wouldn't imagine you've ever been to the ocean. But a continent is the biggest land mass there is, and there is four known to me. I sailed to each of them, one more bizarre than the other it seemed. Hyrule is the most cultivated in general terms." Gregory explained.

"You mentioned that there _used_ to be so many Phoenix's. Are they dying out?"

He shrugged at his audience, "For sum odd reason or 'nother. They just started to die. It didn't seem possible because every two hundred fifty years...no make that five hundred 'scuse me memory... a phoenix would be required by the Sun God their father to die of a natural death. But there was sumthin'special they had to do I think. And then they'd be reborn anew. But, should the Phoenix's not complete this ritual of death," he paused to add tension to the silence around the table, "They'd never return from their grave."

"Wow..." Navi said with authentic awe, "I may have seen a lot but a phoenix is not one of them."

Gregory's mustach twitched upward in a slight smile at the puffball of light, "I heard some rumors at the dock before I left that some of the more powerful birds can take on a huminoid form. But I wouldn't know, gossip tends to get mixed up with facts. I think that is just o' bit o' child's tale."

"Are people colonizing the Holy Lands?" Link asked.

He shrugged and picked up a used cup to wipe, "Around the edges, no one's allowed to go inland 'cause it too dangerous I hear. More than just Phoenix's there. Alright everyone! Meal time's over the cook's gone home! If ye want to linger do so quietly or go to yer rooms! Ya'll need your rest no doubt." Gregory's voice boomed over the crowd's noise. A few tables cleared to return home or to their rented rooms. Some of the female waitresses were tempted but refused to be anyone's whore that night. Link washed the last bite of food down with his mead before getting up.

"Oh wait! Gregory!" Link called as he remembered something, ""Have you actually ever set eyes on an actual Phoenix before?"

Gregory's chuckle was low yet strong, "Laddie, if I hadn't a seen one do ya think I would be able to describe it? It's beautiful even with one with a limited vocabulary as me!" both burst out into laughter at the sad truth of ill education, "Oh, but mind ye Hero. Should her Majesty ever send you go across the great seas and you venture to the Fourth Continent, listen for Their Song. To me they _are_ the angels of the earth." and with that their conversation ended.

Link found his way to his room with no trouble at all. The room was small and rectangular, with a bed against one corner, and a table with a vase and washbowl set under the window. Everything simple but clean atleast. Navi flew to the window that was clouded over with mist of the rain. Her glow cast an eerie sense to the shadows until Link lit the lantern hanging from the wall.

"Shows how small we are sometimes." Navi murmered more to herself than her partner, "We think we're the only ones when in reality we're just the corner of the bigger picture."

"I thought metaphors was for the Sages." Link stretched as he sat on the hay stuffed mattress, "But that's a good one, Navi."

The fairy faced him, "You could be a little more fancy in your words sometimes. Atleast you'll sound as intelligent as you really are."

"Hey!" Link glared playfully, "I resent that." he followed Navi with his eyes as she fluttered down onto his hat he'd placed onto the table. The fairy didn't answer for once, instead burried herself under the faded green cloth to sleep. For a long moment all was silence except the muffled _pitter patter_ made by the rain. Light flashed then a few seconds later the clap came loud and obnoxious. A mouse skittered along the edges of the door as it poked its wriggling nose in to see if there was a few crumbs to steal. When it saw the occupent awake it vanished with a squeek. Link suddenly felt cold despite the more or less warmth of the small room. It was a lonely cold though, as if he missed someone. But the Hero had no obligation to remember - or rather the ability - to remember past his Kokiri life.

His thoughts instead strayed to Gregory's story. He tried to imagine such beings of beauty and strength... it was hard he found with disapointment. Everything he'd faced that was supernatural had either been trying to kill him, or was one of the Sages or Great Fairies. _I guess this is one of those things you'd have to see with your own eyes._ Link smiled grimly to himself. The Hero opened the glass door of the oil lamp, a sharp breath inside plunging the room back into darkness.

**Hope you'll enjoy this fic of mine! By the way there IS such a sword called a 'bastard sword'Don't ask me why they call it that they just do. But it was the closest thing in reality the Master Sword is. Review your opinions please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Peoples like this fic. Thanks for the compliments! **

**Chapter 2:**

Morning Link awoke sore and aching for whatever reason he was unsure. The Hero's bones creaked slightly as he sat up, full sunlight streaming through the small window. Link stretched then popped his neck a few times and felt better.

"Alright up and at it we have to return to Kokiri Forest by midday so get your lazy bum off that mattress and scooch!" Navi flitted about her charge's face, bouncing off the top of his head every few wingbeats. If Link wasn't one thing, it was a morning person. Link batted his fairy away with clumsy efforts still half asleep. For a moment she gave him some leeway, allowing him to sit dozing off. And for a good reason to. The unexpected splash of water made Link yelp in surprise.

"What was _that_ for!" Link growled, wiping away the droplets still left.

"You're wake up call, " she replied matter of factly. Glitter shined as she set the tiny soap dish she held down, "Since you seem to have created a wall in your head to ignore my voice."

Link began to gather up his few belongings, "And with good reason!"

Morning in this particular tavern was cheerful. The mood in the air light, almost careless as people came and went with their business at hand. Link was either early or it was just after the morning rush for breakfast. Either was was fine for him. Gregory greeted him with a smile and asked him what he wanted for breakfast. The barkeeper must've been in a good mood because he paid for the services himself. Happy at what his rep sometimes gave, Link headed out.

Outside was extremly wet and soggy. Puddles shimmered with light all over the brown streets. Rags of shredded clouds drifted lazily across the azul sky until the wind finished unthreading their body. Liquidy mud splashed at the Hero's light steps, staining his travel cloak with earthy tones. Navi bounced happily over the sparkling grass when they reached the plains. the expanse of grasslands had well traveled paths trampled down by caravans, people and monsters.

It was a long walk if not a nice one. The sun's warm rays carressed the land making roofs and plants steam. Puffs of mist ran away with the gentle breeze left in the storms wake. Link glanced over his shoulder to see the dark luminous clouds vanishing behind the castle, giving one last roar of thunder in its rage.

"You sure you don't want to call Epona?" Navi asked impatiently. It had been awhile since they'd been back home, Link couldn't blame her what with all the political junk going on through out Hyrule.

"I wouldn't mind." Link reached into his hip pouch and pulled out the salmon pink ocarina Saria had given him when he'd first had to leave the forest. The notes echoed unnaturally as they reached out to touch its purpose. A minute after the last note had faded a roan streak came galloping at full speed towards them, crushing the dead and living blades of grass in her wake, causing much water to darken her shining coat. Link braced himself, if he timed it wrong he would be a walking mess of mud.

Epona raced past him, a mere few inches from hitting Link. But with practiced grace, Link vaulted right onto her bare back. It was a game Epona liked to play if the time was right. If Link didn't mount her on the first pass, she was be an ass to get a hold of. Of course she only did this to entertain herself after a long while in the boring paddock of home.

The miles flew by under Epona's hoofs, the wind blew her flowing white mane into stinging whipes to Link's face. Link shifted his weight and tapped his heels against her sides, signaling her to a hand gallop. The roan mare stubbornly tossed her head, bucked a few times then settled down obediantly.

Water dripped in little shining trickles off the leaves of the Kokiri Forest. Epona paused to sniff at a toadstool only to have her head pulled up by Link.

"If you eat that girl you won't live to see another day." Link scolded with mild playfullness. Epona picked her way carefully amung the shrubs, moss covered logs and roots bulging up through the surface. The trees creaked with the wind in the canopies. This ended up in more water being splashed on the Hero's head.

"Navi!"

"It wasn't me I swear!" the fairy flew just out of reach.

At last they came upon the old bridge leading to the village. The ropes holding it up looked rotten, moss ate away along with insects at the wood, a few boards were missing. It wouldn't seem like anything could walk it without breaking it. But a bit of forest magic kept the bridge safe.

"Hnn! Back from serving the outsiders eh?" Mido sniffed in disaproval from his spot at the hallow log entrance.

Link smiled politely, he loved the fact that Mido was now two times shorter and therefore was no longer much of a bully. _More of an annoying prick._ "Yes I am. Did you miss me? Aww I didn't know you cared!"

Mido's face burned beat red with anger, "I did not miss you at all! I swear one day you will not be welcome here! You don't belong here in the first place!"

"I grew up here I belong here. So later then!" Link ushered his horse past the huffing and puffing Kokiri into the village.

The Hero dismounted Epona in front of his tree house and patted her neck. She turned to nuzzle his yellow hair sniffing in his sweet scent. A moment later Link had to draw back before Epona nibbled.

"My hair's not hay Epona!" Link laughed.

At the sound of his voice a green streak came running across the wet grass, "Liiiiink!" something crashed into him, "About time you came home!" Saria's head only just reached above his elbow which made it awkward sometimes. Saria was the Sage of the Forests, her childlike appearance was betrayed by her voice which sounded years developed.

Link grinned down at her, "Sorry, the princess along with a few others have been keeping me busy." he explained.

"Well you could atleast talk to me through my Song." Saria pouted, pushing out her lower lip while expressing puppy eyes.

"Your attempt at making me guilty is not going to work!" Link turned his back to the sageling, folding his arms. Saria made a different face, then looked at Navi and Epona. The fairy seem to shrug, fluttering next to her was a neon green Spryte, Saria's fairy. Link heard a shift of hooves on grass. Instinct only just saving him from being headbutted in the back and sent sprawling.

"I swear everyone's against me!"

**OOO**

"So what's been happening in the outside world?" Saria asked as she finished crushing herb leaves for tea. She sprinkled them into little bags before dipping them into her pot of water hanging over the fire. When all of the leaf juice's had been strained into the hot water she removed the bag and took the handle with a cloth so as not to scold her palms.

"Just things a sage shouldn't be worried about. It's all tedious and boring stuff anyway even to me." he sipped from his plished molded clay cup.

"Oh so you read the documents you're delivering." Saria climbed up into the chair opposite him.

"I don't read...! I - skim." Who ever said you could stretch the truth even when your best friend knew the real one?

"Any darkness and monsters creeping up in the sage work?" Link asked almost with a hint of want. Sure being an errand boy was something to do, but it was definately annoying to be working under Royal conditions.

Saria's smiling face softened a little, "That's something you won't get to skim."

"Aww come on! Hey I'm the guy you sages are going to run to so you won't have to leave home!" Link blinked and shut up hoping he hadn't said the wrong thing. Saria sometimes took it to the extreme she couldn't go beyond the forest border line.

Fourtunately, the sageling was in a good mood, "Trust me Link, I'm still in training. I never expected this heavy load to be put on my shoulders. Rauru is helping me though. If you really want to know Link, then I'll tell you." she paused to read him, and indeed there was a trace of excitement glinting in his eyes, "Absolutely nothing that we can immediately sense."

Link allowed his shoulders to slump, "Darn, I guess the Golden Age is still on."

Saria laughed, "You _are_ really bored aren't you?"

The Hero looked grim for a moment before setting his cup down, "I know a lot of pain comes with evil, but even the Godesses have a balance. Some good can come from some excitement."

"Perhaps," Saria paused to sip, "but us with a greater understanding of things knows and does what is better for the greater people."

"You're definately starting to sound like Princess Zelda almost." both of them laughed, the conversation lighting up.

**OOO**

Lightfooted, Link ran over the mulch and undergrowth of the forest. The night air was cold from the rain that had moistened the earth. The Hero of Time ran for the joy, the strain, and the lovliness of the forest. Despite him not being a Kokiri in blood, it was still his home at heart. Beams of moonlight pierced through the canopy limbs in a gentle invasion compared to that of her brother the sun. Drops of water on leaves reflected the moon's radiance in weak but beautiful comparison. The huminoid shadow brushed up against a sapling with giant leaves still holding water. His clothes were already clinging to his skin with wetness gathered throughout his run. Link jumped over a felled log, landing almost without sound. He ran on.

Here and there Link was allowed a glimpse of the night sky through the mysterious arms of thge ancient trees that shaded their ground. A branch snapped nearby as something skuttled away from the intruder. Link halted his late night run at small clearing where the trees hadn't invaded space. Heaving a few breaths of cold air, he paced a few times round to cool off slowly before standing still. His keen ears picked up things an animal might hear. It still wasn't as good as a natural Kokiri but it did its job.

The forest was darker than one might be used to, but the sounds of bugs chirping, a night owl hunting, and other more furry night creatures roamed about their business. A few Skull Kids had tailed Link for awhile hoping to cause some trouble. However, Link hadn't allowed them by letting them know that _he_ knew they were there.

All of a sudden there was complete and utter silence. It came so fast and thick that Link almost held his breath so as not to crack it. Something that all animals feared was hunting in this area then. _Oh perfect I can now test my hiding skills now._ Link quickly glanced about before hopping onto an angled tree that was still alive and scurried up it quickly while at the same time trying not to slip on his enemy the wet moss. It took Link a full minute to find a branch that wasn't too dead to not crack under his weight. At about that moment the hairs on the back of his neck stuck on end. Link waited.

Silence.

In the distance a group of birds took flight in alarm as something bashed against their tree. At night they flew only by moonlight, most likely to end up prey by an owl.

Once again silence.

Then Link heard the soft thuds of padded feet. Several pairs of them actually. Many shadows shifted along Link's trail of scent, once in awhile growling softlyat eachother or pouncing on a mouse brave enough to venture out of its den. Rodents were enough to stave off the Wolfo's hunger, but their craving was for bigger meat. And they'd found it.

Right at the base of Link's tree, the Wolfos stalked around its roots. Their noses pointed right at the elf. The great hunters of the forest even when they weren't corrupted by dark magic were a vile force to reckon with particularly when their numbers are more than yours. It looked like Link was going to be their awhile. _Perhaps if I wait long enough they'll get tired and leave._ He thought as he shifted to a more or less comfortable position.

Indeed the wolfos paced impatiently, tongues lolling out the sides of their sharp toothed mouths dripping saliva. One big one, most likely the alpha male suddenly leaped away from the tree a few strides then turned right back and leaped onto the trunk snarling ferosciously. Link let out a startled breath when the alpha slid grudgingly back down.

At last, what seemed an eternity later, the wolfos moved on. Catching the scent of easier big prey somewhere else. Link realized his muscles had stiffened when they yelled in protest to movement.

"Ow." he grumbled. As if on cue a cricket _cricked_; the sounds of the forest returned as it was. Link landed on his feet with a thud, "Better get back home. Saria's going to have an annoying fuss about it if something tries to eat me." he turned to leave.

He'd barely taken six steps before howls of pain, anger and loss filled the air along with several cracking noises. The air suddenly felt warm, tightened by an invisible fist.

"Goddesses what just happened!" cautiously Link ran the direction the wolfos had taken. The smell of burnt flesh reached nose. The Hero almost tripped over the charred carcuss of a dead wolfo. Link glanced around quickly to see a man standing amidst the animals, most likely the other prey they had been after.

There was an uneasy pause between them.

"Are you lost? This forest tends to do that to those who are not born of here."

The man seemed to relax, when he spoke he had a foreign accent, "What is this forest called?"

"Kokiri Forest. What's your business here." _Might as well keep it short and sweet. This man is tired I can sense that._ Link thought.

The other adjusted his shoulder bag, "I don't have business here specifically. But I would like to get out of these trees. They are sufficating me to be honest." a ray of moonlight fell through to reveal he was wearing silver toned red armor of a type Link never had seen. It looked like plates of metal banded together, along with other assortments such as spikes on the shoulders, knees and toes. A strange crimson robe trimmed in gold with open sleeves was snug under the armor. He had long silky sun gold bangs that covered half his face, a long tight braid hung right from the back of his neck.

Link was almost curt, "Well I suppose I could take you to the border and show you your way. I apologize that I can't invite you to home. The forest children do not like outsiders."

"So you are a guard for them?" his voice was calm, like he'd spoken for longer than an average lifetime. Even Link admitted that was handsomly deep and smooth.

The Hero shrugged, "You could say that. My name is Link, might I ask yours?"

The one eye Link could see in the dim light winked with light from within, golden amber it was like, "I am called Ayeve by some." he left the sentence unfinished and Link didn't pursue.

"Ay-eve." the name didn't slip easily over Link's tongue, "Are you a magic user?" he nodded his chin at the bodies.

Ayeve didn't even blink, "If that's what you call it. Now please, lead the way."

"Very well. Navi!" Link yelled into the darkness. The trees muffled his call however the little ball of light came racing towards them within a few seconds.

"There you are - oh who's this?" Navi fluttered closer to get a better look at Ayeve. Although his face was placid, it showed mild curiousity to the supernatural flitting before him.

With Navi as a guide to the main entrance, Link was left to keep watch over their visitor. After a time the trees thinned, therefore allowing more light into the forest. Ayeve's garb beneath the banded armor was definately as foreign as him. The sleeves covered all his arms except the tips of his fingers and his pant legs tucked into his shin high black boots. The aura Ayeve projected around him was mysterious, too complex for Link to figure out.

"Obviously you're not from around here, do you need some pointers so you won't be completely lost?" Link offered.

Ayeve looked at him, "That would be appreciated."

In a nutshell Link explained to the stranger the layout of the plains that Hyrule surrounded. Suddenly he noticed a polished black wooden scabbard at Ayeve's hip. The scabbard was empty.

"Did you lose your sword?" Link pointed.

The foreigner almost seemed to smirk, "No I didn't. My sword is always with me. From my travels of this land of yours I see that you do not have the weapons that my land does. I find your style... crude. Too harsh on the body. No grace whatsoever. Wasting time hacking away at your oponent instead of disposing of them quickly."Link didn't know how to respond to this. Ayeve didn't seem to expect one.

At last, the forest thinned completely to reveal the still damp grasslands. Ayeve quickly stepped out of the trees taking in a deep refreshing breath. He looked over his shoulder at Navi and Link, "I thank you for your help, Link of the Kokiri. I'm afraid my senses are dulled in a forest."

"If you want a place to say, follow this path it will lead you to a place by the name of Lon Lon Ranch. My friend Malon lives there, just tell her I suggested the place. The gates to the city are shut tight till dawn because of the lost skelotons that roam the field at night." Link warned.

Ayeve didn't seem to be bothered as he held up his hand for Navi to stand there, "Thank you, spirit." he said without any emotion.

Still Navi flushed bright red, "Nah it was no problem. If you need anymore help feel free to call us up!" she flew away quickly to Link's shoulder. Without looking back, Ayeve set out on the path, not a sign of him left on the still soft ground. Link made a puzzled face at this.

Navi sighed, "For a non-fairy he sure has a heavenly air about him."

"Tya! Too charming if you ask me." Link said.

Navi gasped as if a never before thought thought had popped into her head, "What if he's from across from one of the great seas Link! Ohhhh! We should've asked him where he came from! Arg!" the fairy flew about in frustrated figure eights.

"Chill out Navi," Link snatched her up, "it wouldn't have been polite to badger someone like him with too many questions."

"What's the matter with you?" Navi gritted her teeth.

"I don't know..." Link glanced up to see that Ayeve had already vanished into the starlit horizon. He sure was quick on his feet. Ayeve was right if not bragging, he was definately a lot more graceful than Link. It almost seemed that the young man glided across the ground instead of walked. Link shrugged the feeling off for now.

However, when sunlight streamed through his window to wake him for a new day, he still felt as if Ayeve had left an impression on him. Whether it was good or bad Link didn't know. Perhaps he'd try and find the foreigner later that new day.

**OOOO**

**Hmm, hope this chappie is ok. I just don't want to start the story off too quickly. Alrighty then! Review plz and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"You're leaving already! Oh but you just got here!" Saria trailed her best friend like a puppy where ever he went, almost getting trampled on three times.

Link finished grooming Epona and began tacking her up, "I know I know! Sorry Saria but I just have a few more things to take care of and then I'll be back and this time I'll stay a lot longer."

The sageling was still pouting, she stomped her heel in the soft earth, "But Liiink! Oh forget it!" she cut herself, "You're just curious about that foreigner that fried the wolfos last night."

"You know about that?" Link tilted his head with a puzzled expression. Saria sank her weight all on one foot, giving him the: _'What are you stupid?' _look.

Link tightened the cinch of the saddle, "Right, Forest Sage, got it." the forest smelt fine and refreshing after rain. It was too bad he was leaving it, but there were plenty more rains to come. This might be his only chance to know things he wanted.

"Just be back soon." Saria said with big eyes, still trying to sucker him.

The Hero smiled and kissed her on the forehead before mounting, "Don't worry if I'm lucky I'll be back later tonight, just don't expect me to be." he shook his index finger in warning at her.

Midmorn on the plains dawned windy and slightly cool. However the sun with its consistant habit of rising was quickly warming the damp land. Link rode his mare at a steady gallop all the way to the Lon Lon Ranch, there Malon came out from the barn at his call.

She pushed aside a wisp of red hair, "Good morning Link, how does your day fare?" her smiling face always seemed to bring out the natural light in her eyes.

"It fare's well so far. Although I did stay up late a bit too long - ."

Navi suddenly popped into view, "You didn't happen to have a visitor last night did you? Foreigner to Hyrule, tall, light hair, weird clothes." she explained briefly.

"Hmm? Oh! Him! Yes he did stop by last night actually. He told me that you sent him, but he didn't stay very long. Just wanted to know if there was a temple to the Goddesses." Malon replied, shielding her eyes as the sun shined into them.

Link arched one eyebrow, "Really? Did he say why?"

The farmgirl shrugged, "Just was curious about our religions I guess."

"Thanks Malon. I'll see you around!" he turned Epona around and exited the ranch.

The Market as usual, was abuzz with activity and chatter. Sidewalk venders shouted their wares, wives haggled with prices. Here and there a stray dog would be chased away by the kids, or a cucco lose from its cage. Laughter and beyond in the sidestreets, a few games of dice. Link still recalled the time when almost the entire town had become life draining zombies. Those annoying creatures still gave the Hero a chill down the spine once in a great while.

Link glanced quickly over the croud but didn't see Ayeve. What he did see though was a group of young girls hovering at the courtyard entrance of the Temple of Time. They didn't notice Link approach as their secret murmers seemed more important. Epona's ears swiveled back in annoyance, then made the girls jump horrible at her loud snort. Link had to repress the urge to laugh.

The first girl, one with dark hair, simple clothing and some freckles instantly recognized Link, "Hero of Hyrule!" she bowed curtiously, hissing at the others to do the same, "We are sorry for for being in your way."

Link waved aside the apallogy aside, "There is no need for that, you did nothing wrong. And please, only show those manners to the Royals I am not comfortable with such treatmant." the group looked uncertain a moment before nodding.

"Aww come on," Navi's small voice teased from behind his head, "You deny girl's attention? Amazi -igg!" she was silenced as Link made the false motion of rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is someone in the Temple?" he asked.

"Oh yes, sir." the first nodded quickly, "He doesn't seem to be from around here. And he hasn't come out for a while yet."

"Thank you ladies then." he signaled Epona forward into the courtyard, there he dismounted her and jumped the steps inside.

Stepping inside a temple was like stepping into a different realm. The instant your ears past the solid door frame, inner peace flooded your body and soul. For those that hadn't visited the holy building before, you felt as if you'd been there before yet you had not. Link had asked about this to Rauru once, and the old Sage had responded that it was not the beautiful white marble walls that was familiar. It was the feeling of peace, safety, like what you felt when wrapped up in your mother's arms. So the Goddesses had created them all, and here in the temples their presence remained.

Leather booted feet echoed slightly, seeming too loud to be there. Link always, in a strange way, found any sharp sound no matter how simple, was always too much in a place like this. He reflected momantarily on Rauru's long ago words. It seemed he'd almost not liked them. For he had never known his mother or father, at the same time it didn't matter. For the Trinity was their true mothers anyway.

Sitting on both knees in front of the alter where the Sacred Stones used to reside, Ayeve seemed in prayer. His palms pressed together with both his ring and pinky intertwined, eyes closed. Link stood off to the side, shifting his weight from one foot to the other waiting. His guardian fairy standing on his shoulder, occasionally hovering up with uncertainty, then settling back down. At last Ayeve stood, turning to the Hero. He didn't say anything, the closest to a greeting was his acknowledgement.

"You favor temples?" Link finaly asked.

Ayeve tilted his head, "I don't favor them. They are what is used to come closer to the deities. In my land, I was a priest."

"If you had such an important role, then what are you doing here? Is it some holy mission they sent you on?"

"A personal journey yes. I have to keep something safe from... dangerous beings roaming my land, particularly those that betray. But here is not the place for such talk, perhaps we could elsewhere." without another word the priest passed Link in his silent way. Link was a little reluctant to leave the peace of the Temple of Time, but his curiousity was greater than the subtle feeling.

Outside people greeted Ayeve with smiles or passing glances as well as Link. However the foreigner paid little or no heed to the commoners. He seemed a bit cold in Link's opinion to be a priest. But then again, he suspected different culture was to blame.

"So basically you're being hunted." Link continued to conversation.

"Yes," Ayeve chose the path leading to the castle, "I didn't want to bring destruction to the port city I served in, so I left in hopes that she wouldn't follow."

_So you bring the danger here._ " 'She' ?" Link asked.

"A fellow priestess." Ayeve halted about ten yards from the main gate, his shining amber eyes soaking in every detail of the Royals home, "The music is beautiful."

Link arched one brow, " 'Scuse me?"

"You don't hear it? The tune is what I hear ringing in the halls of your Temple of Time. The same here yet only for the small use of lulling children to sleep. How appropriate."

Link folded his arms, looking from Navi to Ayeve. _How can he hear songs not played?_

"You could hear it. But you are deaf to certain abilities, so you cannot." Ayeve continued, "A pity, some of you have so much potential unused." he turned around to face Link.

The Hero clenched his jaw a few times trying to think, "What is it you want? Do you require safety from this expriestess? If that is all you need then we can provide it for you. We have what are called Sages, they can help you."

The foreign priest breathed out once, "I wouldn't want to be a nuisance to them. Besides I am not that weak, I appreciate the offer."

"Hey!" Navi flapped her wings in annoyance, "If this turned priestess has come all the way from where ever just to get whatever you're protecting then she's got what it takes. Don't you think it would be a little more wise to get some help to take this girl out?" she waited, watching the other's face carefully. Ayeve seemed to consider a few things. After a minute had passed he responded with his usual calm tone.

"If you insist then. But only one if you please." he sure didn't want to be a problem to them it seemed.

Link nodded, "Good, follow me then."

The guards at the gate recognized Link and, after a few questions concerning the guest, let them through. They sent a runner ahead to announce their arrival. Epona was lead reluctantly off by a stableboy. She tried to nip him but was given a warning pat on the shoulder by her master so followed obediantly. The spires of the castle rose high, their flags embroidered with Hyrule's insignia of the Triforce flapping proudly in the wind. Inside the heavy double doors sunlight was allowed to flow through colored stain glass windows. The elaborate patterns in the glass dictated events in history with past rulers, magic users, brave knights and mystical animals. A royal red carpet trimmed in gold ran the length of the main entryway, sometimes looking strange when the colors of the windows shined onto it.

"Hello good sirs, the Princess Zelda will be with you shortly. She's currently attending matters with her father."a steward informed them.

Link held back his real response with politeness, "What does the King want now? A prearranged marrige?" The steward gave indication he did not know, those matters were not his concern. The Hero glanced at Ayeve to find him examining the stories written in glass. It was exactly fifteen minutes before the Princess came through a side door, her dress making it seem as though she were gliding.

She greeted them with a smile, "Link I'm so glad your here! You cannot believe what a perfect time this is!"

_Actually it sounds more like _I_ had perfect timing._ Link bowed politely, under different circumstances he wouldn't have to if not under the eye of Zelda's many charges.

Zelda's attention quickly was attracted by the newcommer, "Hello, to whom do I make welcome to my home?"

"Ayeve, High Priest of the Phoenix Eye Order." Ayeve showed his respect by lowering himself to his knees and hands, his forehead almost touching the carpet. Zelda was surprised at this.

"Phoenix? You're from the Fourth Continent?" Link blurted.

The priest sat back on his heels, eyes not meeting Zelda's, "Yes I am, the Holy Lands as some call it. I serve one of the greatest orders there. I left in hopes to save a preciouse item from a dark betrayer by the name of Amyko. She had decieved us well for being able to hide her darkness from training." Ayeve explained, "Being that she managed to get inside our monastary, our holy relics were not safe and those are what she saught. I request from you, Sage of Wisdom and Princess of Hyrule, to give me sanctuary for a small amount of time. So that I may fully rest without the fear of her about to kill me."

It took a moment for the Princess to take it all in, "I would be happy to help you. Please stand up, our customs do not require you to do that." Ayeve stood but continued not looking her in the eyes, "Come, walk with me you two."

With Link and Ayeve flanking either side of her Highness, "This Amyko, she must be pretty powerful for the High Priest of a sacred order to leave his home entirely." Zelda said.

"She'd learned from the best." Ayeve simply replied.

"Hmm, would make more sense then. She would know their secrets in technique then." she thought of something else, "Are you and your fellows an given an offensive type of magic from your deities?" Link thought that was an odd question, but then again it wasn't. It made sense that the Goddesses would be portrayed differently in other lands.

"Yes, but we are not allowed to use it unless in defense, ritual, healing and in great battles. But in war we are only allowed to go to fronts that our deities say we should."

Link held up his hand in pardon, "Excuse me Ayeve, but what would the people of the Fourth Continent be fighting over?"

"Polotics, land, greed, glory. It is not so different from your people." Ayeve suddenly whipped around to face a figure leaning against the corner that hadn't been there a second ago. It was Impa, the Shadow Sage and Zelda's guardian. It was a little odd that what destroyed light protected it. She nodded and introduced herself. Impa's deep smooth voice portrayed authority, strength, mystery.

"Who would you be choosing to protect this one Princess?" the Sage asked.

Zelda paused, going through all the facts in private counsel, "Hmm, I'll give a final desicion later. Ayeve you must be hungry, why don't you join us for supper later tonight? Till then you can freshen up and rest. You too Link. Impa would you mind if you readied rooms for them please? And perhaps let Ayeve inspect our deep vaults to see if he wishes to put his relics there."

Impa bowed, "As you wish. Please come with me then High Priest."

Zelda watched until the two elders were out of sight before smiling at Link, "He's handsome." she lead the way through the maze of stone hallways to her private grove.

"I think priests make an obligation to abstinance, Princess." Link teased.

"Hey! That's not what I was meaning. My opinion on his looks still holds though." The Grove was a well tended place filled with arches, stone fountains made of granite, blooming flowers and vines. Trees and saplings grew small fruits, their branches bending under their weight waiting to be picked. It was Zelda's place where she could escape the world. A gardner was there watering the red tulips with her daughter, when she realized that the grove was no longer empty of its Royal she bowed respectfully and exited, pulling her child by the hand.

"I didn't know you knew there was any land besides Hyrule." Zelda sat on a swinging bench, the red roses blooming behind her bringing out the vibrance in her blue eyes.

Link shrugged, "You never told me, I never asked." he sat beside her. A few jewel throated hummingbirds buzzed past them, sharing the sweet watery nectar with their fuzzy yellow friends the bees. Navi flew over to join in bathing in the sweet fragrances.

"What's your first impression - other than you think he's cute." Link broke the silence.

The Princess smiled as a breeze toyed with her brunette locks, "He's another mystery sewn into the tapestry of the Goddesses' quilt. A brush stroke in the larger picture."

"Do others besides the sailors travel to the other worlds?" Link suddenly felt childish, asking so many questions.

"Of course, but... with such troubles there is to get to Hyrule I hear, that not many are brave enough to venture here. You see, we are the continent farthest away from anything. That's why we are so isolated to foreigners other than a few."

"Makes sense." was what Link said, but really he was thinking: _Why? The sea can't be _that_ big. Can it?_

Hero and Princess sat placidly, the bench rocking slightly beneath their weight. Navi flew by being chased by a bunch of bees. She saved herself by diving into the clear sparkling water of a nearby fountain. The drones hovered in confusion above the liquid barrier. At the same time their target slipped out on the other side of the water spewing stone fish. Link chuckled at the silliness of his fairy. His smile faded as wonderings rose into his thought stream like bubbles in poured wine. Link thought it would be a great oppurtunity to travel to a place completely different from Hyrule. It would definately be the adventure of his life... if not one of the greater ones.

"Ruppee for your thoughts?" Zelda's soft voice inturrupted Link's daydream.

"Huh? Oh, just thinking of what one of the retired sailors had told me about... oh shades! I completely forgot!"

"What?"

"Ah I told Saria that I would try to be back tonight atleast." he sighed heavily.

The Princess tilted her head, "She'll understand, Link. She'll always be there, Ayeve might not though. It doesn't look like he wants to stay in one place too long despite the help. Besides you can just talk to her through her Song right?"

"Ya I guess... it's just that it's nice to stay home."

She chuckled, "If you feel you should, then you should. I'm sure Ayeve won't mind. He doesn't seem the sort to make attachments."

"Thank you so much for the support. And don't fake not being disapointed."

"Link!" The grove filled with laughter as the Kokiri was chased by her Royal Highness.

Evening approached, and Link decided to stay. He'd endure Saria's lectures the next day. During supper, Zelda asked more about what Ayeve knew about Amyko. And learned that her status was the same as him, trained by him and the other three high priests. She was a clever girl who always manipulated everything around her, using everything she had to lie or obtain a way to get what she wanted. So that they would have to be careful. Link watched Ayeve fumble with the silverware before asking politely for help for use. When Link asked, the priest explained how his people used something a little different than metal forks and spoons. They used two carved sticks held in one hand.

"Has anyone ever made it into the inner part of your land?" Impa spoke up for the first time during the entire meal.

Ayeve slowly shook his head, "Not the center, but those trying to prove their worth to have the title and power of a priest must venture further inland than most should."

"What must they obtain?"

"A Phoenix feather. The feathers are to be gained through care and patience, not force. Should one accomplish this task without getting killed, then they are officially welcome into the order they serve."

"How comforting." Link commented.

Ayeve answered most of what everyone asked, yet at times his answered were very vague. As if he were purposefully leaving them hanging. It was almost irritating like that of a fish not getting the entire worm. Ayeve retired early from supper, exscusing himself and left through the door in where he'd come. The silver plates were cleared by the servants to be replaced by tea and some sweet cakes for desert. Link of course dived for the cake first. There wasn't many sweet things in the forest, so he asked for some extra to take home. This earned him a few knocks on the head by Navi. Impa left them after a few cups, having other things to be finished before she retired.

On her way, Impa passed the castle's library and stopped in her tracks. The High Priest Ayeve could be seen through the open doors, he seemed to be staring at the pages of a book she'd left open on the table. Quietly, she entered. If he heard her he did not acknowledge the sage.

"Why is it you are of the very thing that spawns evil? Is the shadows not what power what attempts to hurt you?" Ayeve wasn't - or rather couldn't read their writing. His bright amber eyes looked right into the sage's, they pierced deep right into her soul. Impa felt as if he was seeing things that even she couldn't. Regardless she kept her composure.

"I was never created by darkness. Death and the darkness that it brings is what I see always. But it is not an evil thing. However, if it is, then I will know when it comes. I am beginning to only understand the many different evils there are."

Ayeve's face was almost emotionless, "You are not afraid of the possibility that, one day through all your understanding, that evil might take advantage of you."

The Sage did not hesitate, "No, I am not. For it will not happen."

"Your arrogance already makes it a probability. But your experience, your bravery, disciplin and your knowledge will make it less hard on you. Again it puzzles me that such powers would keep a potential danger so close to them. Why would your Goddesses created this role is what you actually should be asking. There is no good without evil, no evil without good. Yet within every shadow there is a light, and every light there is a shadow. Niether can escape eachother. If they did both would be destroyed."

"You speak truth in your words, priest." Impa reached around him and picked up the volume she'd been reading earlier, "But I assure you that me turning against my own people will not happen."

"No one can predict the true path of the future Shadow Sage, any flashes you see are one of an infinite set of possibilities. What I see, is different from what you see." Ayeve nodded to her, at last releasing her from his knowing eyes. Impa remained. She leaned one hand on the table suddenly feeling tired. Even with her strength in mind she was still a bit shaken by how truthful Ayeve had sounded. It was like Rauru telling her something that she should already know. Her lips curved into a smirk. No matter what, they were all still children learning to be better for their Mothers. Impa straightened up and looked up at the golden Triforce symbol embedded above the main bookshelf. On each triangle was the simple image of the three gold skinned women all looking exactly the same except for their eyes. They'd been set with sapphires for Nayru, rubies for Din, and emeralds for Farore. In the dim light, the candles gave the false impression of them moving. Dancing as they created all of the lands with fire, breath and spirit. The Sage of Shadow shook her head, sometimes she wondered exactly what Ayeve had asked. In a second the guardian was back to normal, striding confidently out to finish her duties to the royal family.

**OOOO**

**Hmm I just realized I'm ending each chappie at night... oh well. Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Zelda had said goodbye to Link in the afternoon after he'd had a good amount of time to talk with Ayeve about his land. It was so amusing to watch the Kokiri's eyes light up like he was seven again. Then he left to help Saria with something, as she'd called through Navi a little forcefully to connect. It was actually funny and odd to hear Navi's voice change completely.

Since then she hadn't seen Ayeve though.

After much searching she became convinced he wasn't within the castle. Why would he leave if what he saught was protection from Amyko? Then again... he didn't want to impede on them, he also didn't seem to confident of the protection they had to offer. Impa had told her Ayeve had kept the shoulder bag in which the holy relic he carried was.

_This Amyko really does scare him. Then again she knows how to beat him probably._ Zelda walked briskly now, her full skirt flying as a cool breeze entered the outside corridor. By pure accident the princess saw a flash of sun golden hair within the courtyard trees.

"Ayeve?" Zelda made her way through the marble gravel pathways toward the priest, "I've been looking all over for you. You sure know how to slip passed people unseen."

"Higness." Ayeve bowed, his eyes not meeting hers, "Is there something you wish of me?"

She thought a moment before shrugging, "Well nothing at the moment... uh what are you doing?"

"I am trying to find a place of peace to meditate. To center myself. So far your Grove seemed the best. But I did not want to intrude."

"Oh no no! Please you may enter there whenever you like."

"It is your place to find solace, not mine." Ayeve turned when he felt a buzz of wings against his cheek. One of the ruby throated hummingbirds had gathered enough caurage to approach. The priest's graceful movements when he lifted his hand towards the tiny creature didn't phase it till he brushed his index finger against its feet. It landed obediantly for a few seconds looking curiously at them both, blinking its beedy little eyes before flitting off to find a flower. The sun was warm, the air just moist enough to make the weather perfect. Not a cloud within miles.

"May I ask something of you."Ayeve said.

"Well of course."

"Are you trained in the art of battle?"

Now this Zelda had never answered in words. For seven years the princess had recieved the elite training of the Sheikah people in defense of Ganandorf. In so much, that she was more like the race themselves if not for her inability to meld completely with the shadows. Zelda still continued this training with Impa in secret, feeling as if she didn't, the teachings would die.

"Yes I am, although, my father doesn't exactly approve of it. Not 'proper protocal' as he puts it."

Ayeve cracked a smile, "Pity. In my country the women are trained atleast the basics of battle. Would you, if your guardian permit, mind if I tried my skills against yours?"

Zelda cocked one brow, "Me against a High Priest? Ah... well I could use a new kind of workout. It would put something new in my day." she smiled, "I'll go get Impa, she can be the supervisor. Although I don't think we'll be able to do it here. I'll let you know when I figure everything out." her Higness left the courtyard in a hurry.

Ayeve watched Zelda until she was out of sight. Then sat down on the emerald green grass crosslegged, and began to center himself. His mind was wandering, with all this noise around, the songs that were either rattled or uncertain. Some sweet and beautiful, strong, such as the lands' princess. Her soul sang with the might of a warrior and the gentleness of a mother. Her companian, the Sage of Shadow however... her song was uncertain. Yet at the same time confident, eerie. Waving between the chaos and the calm. The protector of the land, Link was his name, his was incomplete. There were many that were powerful, some simple and good, but not perfected. It was all such a racket to his inner ears.

One thing was certain though, Amyko was probably using it to her advantage. That sly priestess was good at finding the faults and using them in any way big and little.

**OOO**

Impa thought it a fine idea and told Zelda that they'd make a trip to Lake Hylia for a little privacy from her father. So after Zelda's late afternoon lessons the three of them took up some steads and headed out towards the lake. They would have just enough time to have a few sparring matches before having to return so that they wouldn't be caught out at night. Zelda had traded her gown in for more suitable clothing she could move in without resistance.

They picked a spot where the ground wasn't too soft, and the grass wasn't overgrown. Ayeve's eyes explored the lake and its contents of stone ruins that the Zoran people used. Dragonflies flitted about the long grass at the shallow ends of the lake, tadpoles wiggled around trying to find cover from the cruel world. A few ducks swam along grazing their beaks along the surface eating any floating plant they could find. The smell of fresh water and grass filled the air.

"High Priest?" Impa caught his attention, "What weapon are you using? Your scabbard is empty."

In anwser to their questioning eyes. Ayeve made a swift horizontal motion across his chest as if striking with a sword. A flare of golden crimson light trailed with his right hand while it reached down to his scabbard. When the priest closed his fingers over a none existent handle the light writhed and solidified with the drawing. Ayeve's blade was different from the Hylian ones. Instead of a straight broad blade it was curved like a thin crescent moon, light, the metal dark red.

"This is what my people call a katana. Each blade is crafted within a year to perfection. All to the priests are unique and fit them. I believe the main weapon used here is called a bastard sword." he held it up so they could see. The sunlight flash on its liquid seeming surface. Impa examined the weapon with as much interest as Zelda.

"Ah now I feel silly with mine."

"No tool of battle is silly. I'll admit I made a mistake in my youth and was knocked out cold with a club. I lost my memory of that day, I had to take the healer's word for what happened." if his voice could be any more calm, it was now.

"He's right Zelda. Come, let us see how you fair against him." Impa stood back enough and told them the restrictions of ground. The no killing was an obvious rule. Zelda drew forth two long filigreed blades about as long as each of her arms. They were light and meant for stabbing, these were called rapiers.

Impa dropped her hand, "Begin."

Priest and Princess crouched slightly and began to pace eachother in a tight circle. Zelda mentally kicked herself for looking at Ayeve's face first. One of the first rules of fighting was never look your oponent in the face, you can't see all his movements if you did that. Plus there was the chance you could be intimidated. Instead you had to look just below their chest, the center of all major movements was there. The rest was periphreal vision. One thing bothered Zelda however, the look in her oponent's eyes was different from before.

The princess didn't have time to think about details however, for in the blink of an eye Ayeve made his move. He bent low and made an L movement toward her, his blade held in front of him to slash her stomach. She managed to block it by spinning away then came down with both blades. Zelda felt so slow already against him. Ayeve mirrored her move of evasion but thrust one foot out and tripped her. The instant she regained her balance she felt warm vibrating metal against the back of her neck.

"Has she been practicing lately?" Ayeve asked Impa without looking.

The Sage sighed heavily, "Not as of late, we've been busy with other matters."

"You still should practice on your own, princess." They reset for another match, "I'm sure your guardian has told you to." Zelda didn't bother trying making up an excuse.

The matches that followed were fleeting. Ayeve was obviously taking it easy on her inexperience but not by much. Zelda found that even though they were both on the balls of their feet, Ayeve bounced very slightly, never really letting his heels remain on the ground or stay in the air. This made his movements to evade or kick faster than hers. His style with the sword however was what got her the most. It was straight to the point yet with liquid swift movements unlike the hacking motions her people made. Ayeve's people's soul purpose must be in the art of battle. The High Priest read her every moves like he would read in a child's book. But her muscles relaxed, refreshed their memory of movement of Sheikah and she came close once or twice to slicing Ayeve.

She sighed heavily trying to catch her breath, "Amazing what - not practicing for awhile does to you."

"A long while. I think this Golden Age is softening us up too much." Impa said. Her grey eyes shifted to Ayeve who was still watching Zelda calmly, prepared. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

"I believe we should return. Perhaps, Sage Impa, sometime I could fight you."

Impa nodded, "Perhaps, should you stay long enough."

As Ayeve sheathed his katana it broke away into particles of light that followed and merged with his skin. Zelda watched his face closely, comparing the moments she'd saw it during battle to the now. The priest of the Phoenix Order always seemed very calm, during battle though he seemed beyond distant. Like he was seperated from the physical plain almost. It was hard to explain.

"You fight well, Princess Zelda." Ayeve commented, "But you should obey your teacher's advice of practicing on your own. You have great potential at becoming a warrior. Although I sense that you already are one, you just want to burry it." Zelda blinked in surprise, there was some truth in it yes. The times when she was Sheik had not been pleasant.

"Yes, before our Golden Age began, I was for seven years in darkness along with my people. It during those years that I was a Sheikah Warrior. But I... "

"You should not put aside your fighting abilities just because it brought you pain in your past or because of this Golden Age." Ayeve lectured, his tone was almost to scolding, "Fighting is not a bad thing. Not all the time. Besides it helping you focus, it keeps you ready for what might come."

Zelda felt as if she'd just disapointed Impa which she hated more than disapointing her own father, "I - I apalogize. I promise not to let my guard down."

"No need for apalogies Princess. It was simply a slip in mind. You should not let battle be your darkness inside." Ayeve looked at her directly for the first time, the Sage of Wisdom felt like he was searching her for the answer she was to say. Instead Zelda hung her head.

A hand grabbed her chin forcing her to look up, "Don't give in to self pity so easily Zelda. You are stronger than this." Impa scolded, "You don't have to bring out the hardened Sheik that you became during the Ganan's reign. But the priest is right, you should not completely set aside all your abilities. That goes for all of us especially us sages. Even a Golden Age brought from the Triforce will only last so long." Ayeve watched in silent agreement. Zelda faught down her emotions that had settled nicely in the softness of the past few years and nodded confidently, "Yes ma'am." and with that she went to get the horses grazing nearby.

"You feel you are slipping, even as a Sage." Ayeve said.

Impa folded her arms watching her princess, "Yes I do. At first I didn't think of it. But now I'm glad you brought this to my attention. We should not get fat and comfortable while in the future passed the gold there lies obsidian."

"Here."

The Sage glanced over her shoulder to find Ayeve extending his arm out, his sleeve sliding far enough back to show a clenched fist. Curious, Impa held her hand under his and he opened his slender fingers dropping a something in hers. The beads on the string were clear round quartz. The pendant seemed to be made of a hard substance with a pearly surface. It was a circle of two merging sides, one black as night with a small circle of white, and the other white with a small circle of black.

"We call it a Yin Yang, it suits you more than me."

Impa looked at the gift, to Ayeve then back the pendant a few times before closing her fingers around it. She didn't know whether to take it as a silent insult or something else.

Ayeve's face was unreadable, "You don't approve."

"It's not that it's - ."

"Impa! Ayeve! We must hurry home now!" Zelda called.

**OOO**

"Say Impa." Zelda began to ask as she sat in front of her mirror in her room brushing her thick hair.

"I haven't the desire nor the time to watch over our guest."

Zelda made a face indirectly through the mirror at the other sage, "And why not?"

"Must I repeat myself." Impa stood from the bed post she was leaning on and strode over to the fireplace where a fire was blazing pleasantly to ward off the night chill.

"If I didn't know better," Zelda said as she finished her before bed grooming, "I'd think you - ."

"Finish that sentence and I'll have you locked in a room with your father while he wants to talk."

Zelda gave a look of mock horror before plopping down on her soft bed, "You wouldn't do that now would ya Impa?"

"I can and will if you continue to think such idiotic ideas." the glow from the fire made her a silhuette in the Royal's inviting chamber of soft and dark blues lined in silver and gold. Zelda found it a little scary at times as she watched Impa. One moment she would be standing in complete light and the next darkness. But then again it was always Impa because of her Sheikah blood.

"Impa?"

"Yes my dear?"

"What do you think?"

"Of what?"

Zelda rolled over so that she could scrunch up a pillow to hold her chin, "Of another coming darkness. Of Ayeve and what he's trying to protect all the way over here in our land not his."

"I'll admit it does seem a little odd. But then again we do not have major holy orders and beasts that do not die completely roaming about freely. Amyko is most likely a large threat if he left home."

"Only to bring the threat here. Seems a little unlike a priest." she fiddled with the edge of her pillow.

"He left to protect his own people. Have you been having visions?" Impa stepped forward.

Zelda shook her head against her pillow, "No, I sleep well these nights. No darkness to come... yet anyway. Perhaps in seven or more years the Age will die."

"And probably a new hero to take Link's place." Impa fingered Ayeve's gift in one hand, the beads wrapped around four of her fingers, "Sleep Zelda, tomarrow is going to be busy."

**OOO**

Beautiful summer's day as usual. Impa felt the need to contact all the sages to remind them if not for her own comfort. With the Court, upcomming meetings would bring Link back to help with errands. She felt a small amount of pity for the boy for it was becoming a boring tedious job. For those that lived on adrenaline it was sometimes hard to settle back into a 'normal' life. But, atleast to Impa, the people were selfish in a way. It always had to be them who had to give them comfort. _Them_ to save those who would not stand their ground. Too afraid for their _own_ lives and too weak to hold out. Impa had her duties though, and she would not defy those she was loyal to.

With Zelda's new permission about her Grove, Ayeve sat meditating in a circle of red roses. The scent of the flowers and trickling of fountains reminded him of the sanctum back home. For a few moments Ayeve would've forgotten he wasn't home had the flowers not been so strong. He sometimes did his rituals but some could only be completed at the Order. Others however only required giving praise to the great birds of fire and their Father the sun. Praying, then the Holy Song to complete the simple part.

All of a sudden a small sound brought him out of mediation. It wasn't anything around his present location however. Ayeve stood up swiftly and listened. Stretching out his senses beyond the walls of the Market to the woods of the Kokiri.

"Heh. You've done well to track me this far inland."

**Well I hope that wasn't completely off to the side. Okie dokie review please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want my Microsoft Word! Ok that's all I have to say.**

**Chapter 5:**

_So you've arrived, Amyko. I didn't think you could hold down your curiousity._ Ayeve quickly left the beautiful grove in search of the Princess or her guardian. It didn't take as long as he'd thought. He sensed her before he saw Impa turn the corner, a sort of interesting coincidence to him.

"High Priest." she greeted with a nod.

"Sage," he bowed, "I have reason to believe that my pursuer has found me." he stated in his calm tone. His face showing no sign of worry. He was confident even in the face of death.

"And what proof do you have of this, Ayeve?"

He smiled slightly, "My senses search far and wide. In this case the Kokiri Forest that your Hero is returning to. You have a Sage living there as well, the aura is different than yours but with the same sign. Her song is pure, happy even with her burdens."

"What would you ask of her?"

"I'm guessing she's friends with your Hero, so tell her to pass a message of warning to Link. Both need to exsercise extreme caution. Amyko and I may be foreign, but we are not stupid."

"As I have seen. Very well, I'll make haste." Impa left the priest but stopped when she realized he was still following. She gave him a questioning look, "Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you."

Impa continued to study his face a moment longer before allowing him to trail her. They exited to the main courtyard overlooking the town. Her eyes strayed to the horizon as she listened with her heart to find Saria's presence. Ayeve watched her carefully before looking out himself. The priestess' song changed tone.

**OOO**

"Link! Link!" a bright green male fairy zig zagged through the trees in search for the Hero. Almost immediately after turning a corner he ran right smack into Navi and both fairies went flying. One falling into a patch of mushrooms which released a cloud of rusty red spores, and the other into the leaves of a tree laden down with water.

Navi coughed horribly as she wriggled out of the mushrooms. In doing so making the spore cloud thicker. She sneezed before fluttering over to where Sairia's fairy known as Spryte wholay soaked, his papery wings sagging.

"Spryte - ACHOO! - what's -ah- what's going on?"

The male fairy shook vigerously, instantly ridding himself of the water, "You didn't get Saria's message?"

Navi tilted her small head, "What message?"

"Hello? Saria's been playing her ocarina for the past fifteen minutes and you're in the middle of the forest! How could you miss it?"

"Hmm you're right that is disturbiiiiachoo!" Navi sniffed, she hated mushrooms anyway, "What's so important?"

Spryte frowned, "Impa informed us that Amyko is somewhere in the woods. Link needs to find her quick! This priestess is powerful enough that she can mask her presence from my mistress in her own territory!" he hadn't even finished his sentence before Navi zipped away at top speed. Link stood leaning against a moss covered tree waiting for her, his knife out carving patterns into a well chosen piece of wood.

He looked up when she arrived, furrowing his brow, "You seem flustered." while Navi was explaining what Spryte had just told her, Link sheathed his dagger and headed out instantly. He figured Amyko would be following Ayeve's trail so it made sense to return where he'd first found the priest. Calling apon a little help from his piece of the Triforce, Link cloaked himself like a chamelion in flesh, supressing his presence with the mind. He shinnied up a tree and knocked his bow, being mindful of his surroundings. Navi had vanished, goddesses only knew what she did while she was gone. The burnt carcasses of the wolfos had been scavanged by large birds and rodents. Only a few pieces of charcoal flesh had been left to the maggots and other insects who were eating everything in their path. The stench of carrion and smoke accompanied the cloud of flies. Link waited with a patient hand, he'd learned in his early years of fighting that impatience only brought more scars to you.

It almost surprised Link when a figure hovered at the edge of the clearing, a mere shadow to his sharp vision. The forest had not gone silent with its approach, on normal terms if darkness were roaming the animals home they would flee in silence. But Saria _had_ said she was able to mask her presence. That must include any dark waves she emminated.

The figure hovered a moment, then stepped into the light, still half hidden behind a tree. From what Link saw she was very beautiful for a dark one. She wore white loose silk pants that covered her feet, a long elagent red tunic with sleeves long enough that only the tips of her fingers showed, the same style as Ayeve's only a different color and she wore no armor. Her jet black hair was pulled up into pigtails with her bangs hanging, her eyes slanted and unearlthly dark blue. Her face impassive yet girlish; she only looked about seventeen. Hanging at her hip was a black scabbard, no sword hilt potruding from it. Amyko glanced about slowly before stepping into the clearing. An arrow glowing with golden light whistled through the air and disinigrated the false image. In the split second Link reacted too late.

He whipped around in time to see the real Amyko smack her palm precisely against his nose. The nerve inside awakened his tearglands and he was blinded for a moment. Amyko manipulated his hands and both went flying out of the tree Link first. She dug her heel into his chest as they landed, making the force of the landing much harder on the Hero before leaping away. Link rolled over, the world fading as he struggled to get the air back into his lungs. He saw the priestess standing by just watching him, waiting.

_That was sure stupid Link. But how did she find me? I was under a cloaking spell!_

The Kokiri struggled to his feet, drawing forth his sword. She only waited for him to recover. Link found that annoying how the priestess felt convident enough not to strike him in his vulnerable moments.

"You're not welcomed here."

She didn't answer at first, merely looked at him.

_Ayeve's people sure don't talk much..._

"On behalf of the High Priests' bidding I presume." her voice was young, but wise. It reminded him of Saria.

"That's right."

She smiled suddenly catching him offguard, "And you wish to bar my path."

"Stop stating the obvious." Link was annoyed at his own mistake for underestimating the woman after Ayeve, a man with such a powerful aura had warned him. On second thought, even if she did know his weaknesses why didn't he confront her himself?

"If you wish to fight me then do so." she spread her feet slightly and bent her knees in readiness, her arms hanging losely at her sides. Link raised his blade and began to circle her, on edge of using all his out of practice abilities.

"Ayeve chose well in my oponent, however you are deaf. If you cannot follow what is beyond the surface than you will not touch me. You may be a strong worrior but you are not very strong in the spirit or mind." Link gave a battle cry and struck, slicing through thin air when it seemed Amyko was still present, she would appear somewhere else waiting and then just evade again. She finaly made an offensive move when Link began charging his blade. Red energy gathered for the Hero but was inturrupted as she upper punched straight into the solar plexis. Link choked as his air was forced out of his lungs but managed to keep on his feet.

"Why do you trust him so? Why do you trust someone you've just met?" she leaped back letting him recover.

Sweat beaded his brow, blood trickled out of his nostrils, "He's more trustworthy than you! You're the deciever. You're methods tell it." Link's grip tightened around the hilt.

"The illusion? Dear boy, just because someone uses trickery like that does not tell anyone who or what the user is." Amyko stood up straight, "You trust Ayeve as you would a good friend. But how good is he really?" she sighed as the Kokiri lunged forward covering the space between them with breathtaking speed. The air seemed to crack as blades clashed, in an instant the priestess had drawn her none existent sword from its sheath. It was the color of glowing quicksilver, shining bright with warmth. It thrummed against Link's bastard sword, the beat was steady... almost like a heart.

"You believe what he says," Amyko's feet dug into the soft loam of undergrowth as Link tried to force her back, "are you sure it's not the other way around?" Link screamed in frustration. Blades clashed together as the blurs of huminoids merged in a sphere of battle. Amyko seemed to glide across the forest floor like a wraith, her jet black hair trailing her movements it seemed in slow motion. She whirled around Link's body and swiftly brought her katana's hilt down on the back of his head. The priestess did manage to strike the Kokiri, but she met a blue force field instead of bone. Link rolled to his feet and faced her, the jewel Nayru's Love pulsing with light in one hand.

Amyko nodded in approval it seemed. She lifted her blade in front of her face as if blessing it, a gesture that was a Hylian act of acknowledgement before a duel, "Harness that frustration, like the ones you killed before you, you are fighting blindly." with without another word she sheathed her katana, it vanishing in bubbles of light. Link felt the chaos of confusion grip his mind as all of her words suddenly sank into him like boulders to water. It made him feel dizzy and he dropped to one knee leaning heavily on his sword.

"Stop it!" beams of clear energy pierced through the air aimed for Amyko. They never met their target as they were absorbed into an invisible shield.

Saria gaped in shock, "How... ?"

The foreigner sighed, this time Link noted a hint of sadness in it, "This place is your power source." she glanced at all of the wildlife baring their anger at them, "But the forest is alive as much as you, it will listen to anyone willing to listen to it." she turned those soul peircing eyes back to Link, "You will not believe me."

The hero panted, spitting blood, "Why should I?"

Amyko cocked her head as if listening to something only she could hear, "His words mean more than mine?"

"He-he told us you are tha manipulater. You are very good at lying. I've had this happen to me before, you are the enemy don't try to convince me otherwise!" Amyko closed her eyes and just stood there. Link wanted to take advantage of the moment of weakness yet...

The moment passed, "Very well. I shall remain then, in your custody sageling." she spread her arms in a graceful manner, "The forest is my prison till I can convince you that I am not what you are told." at the end of her sentence the animals scattered as if struck by lightning and all was silent. The only noise was the creaking of trees swaying in the breeze, their thousands of leaves rustling together sounding like a waterless river. Amyko turned her back and began to walk away, silent, whisperlike.

Saria ran over and knelt beside her best friend, "Link! You're bleeding!"

Link pushed her hands away from his face, "I'm not a baby and you don't need to be my mother." he sniffed, wiping the blood away with his gauntlet. He suddenly came to his senses enough to notice Saria looked hurt, "Ok I'm sorry I'm just irritated that's all." he apalogized quickly.

"It's ok, she fights cheep." Saria handed him a clean cloth, Spryte and Navi had appeared over both her shoulders.

"No, she doesn't fight cheep." Link tilted his head back to try and stop the bleeding, "She fights the way she has always. We restrain ourselves, but aparently there are no rules in their battles."

"Do, do you really think she's telling the truth?" Navi asked tentatively.

"No." Link said firmly, "If she's as good a liar as Ayeve says, then this is all show." Link wished he felt as sure as he sounded.

**OOO**

**What the crap? I have not touched this fic in a long time! I actually had this chapter done I just never posted it! I'm such a bad person. -sigh- Ok, I'll see if I can get this fic back up and running again. I have no idea why I let this fic go inactive, it has such potentiol... atleast I think that. -bows to fans- **


End file.
